You Promised Me
by Kikyous Revenge
Summary: Inuyasha's dead, and all thats left is a promise that he would somehow get back to Kagome. She bumps into his reincarnation one day, trying to rekindle their past and continuing the journey for the shards. Will sparks fly? And who between? Read and review
1. Don't Leave Me

A/n: Even though I could write this in Japanese, I'm not cuz it takes away the story sort of. And I know most of you know what "youkai" or "hai" or stuff like that is from watching Inuyasha, but still not using it!  
  
You Promised  
  
Chapter 1- Don't Leave Me  
  
Following Kagome's sense of a Shikon fragment, the whole group started up a mountain path, in hopes of obtaining it before Naraku did.  
  
No one uttered a word but kept steady pace, determined.  
  
Kagome tripped and fell over something suddenly. Some kind of vine had ensnared her ankle.  
  
"Wait! Hold on, this'll only take a minute!" she called out to the others, turning half-heartedly at the delay.  
  
Kagome got back up and picked the thorns slowly, only to find out that they had started to constrict around her entire leg.  
  
'What's happening?!' she thought, as her eyes froze to the spot, too mesmerized to call out.  
  
"AIEEE!!" she screamed as they started dragging her.  
  
'But to where?'  
  
That question was soon answered after a swirling portal opened from the very ground itself, also revealing where the vines came from.  
  
The remainder of the group rushed over to where Kagome was. Inuyasha tried cutting the vines with his claws, but they remained without a scratch. And with every attempted slash, it seemed to pull with more might.  
  
Kagome was waist-deep by now, holding onto Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha as if they had a chance of dragging her out from the vines grasp.  
  
"Are those vines part of a demon?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No, they're spider threads, that's why we couldn't cut them, a spider demons web is indestructible!" Sango answered, taking a good look at what held Kagome captive.  
  
With a final tug by the spider threads, Kagome was thrust into the portal, and both her and the portal dissipated.  
  
"You said a spider demon, Sango?" Inuyasha asked, as she nodded, "Keh, should have known."  
  
"You seem quite calm about it.why?" Miroku questioned.  
  
"Because I know who was controlling the threads and where he is in this mountain." He replied, and took off with Sango and Miroku following his lead, not knowing where he was intending to go.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome seemed to be unconscious on her way down the portal. As she started to blink and wake up, she noticed that she was tied down, and sitting on something cold and uncomfortable.  
  
She finally opened her eyes to reveal that she was sitting in a dark dome-like room but what she was sitting on made her shriek in terror.  
  
It was a throne of human bones!  
  
"So you've awakened, eh?" a voice came from the darkness, where two bright-ruby eyes glowed.  
  
"W-who are you?" Kagome half-screamed, half-asked.  
  
"That does not concern you at this moment." The voice paused and there was a scuttling noise as it made it's way near enough for Kagome to see.  
  
"You're a demon then." Kagome pointed out bluntly, of course she had known it was a demon, what else would it be? Her mom?  
  
"Yes, as you can clearly see, I am a spider demon. . .a spider demon who is going to destroy Inuyasha." It answered back, grinning and with a hint of glee in all six of its eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
"Would you mind explaining to us where you're leading us to?" Miroku inquired, getting tired of running down the mountain path that they had just walked up on.  
  
"It's a spiders den, that we should be nearing about now." Inuyasha answered back, barely turning his head to acknowledge him.  
  
They stopped at a wide opening, it was no light shining into it or coming out of it, more like a desolate dark hole hidden in the shadows of a towering mountain.  
  
Inuyasha entered with great haste, and Miroku and Sango started to follow cautiously. There was something wrong with the entrance.  
  
Their suspicions were soon confirmed when both of them were launched back upon setting foot inside.  
  
There was a barrier, seemingly preventing humans to enter. Inuyasha being half and half could walk in.  
  
"Inuyasha, we cannot enter, there's a barrier, I trust that you can rescue Lady Kagome by yourself?" Miroku called into the cave, knowing Inuyasha could here.  
  
"Keh, of course." Echoed through the walls.  
  
* * *  
  
The spider demon left somewhere for a while, leaving Kagome to figure out what the hell she was going to do. She figured that she was being held hostage as a trap to get Inuyasha here. But if Miroku and Sango were with him, a mere spider demon couldn't be too much of a hassle with their strengths combined.  
  
Still the air was unsettling, and she was still bound to the spot with spider threads. Everything she tried to wriggle loose, a weak but effective poison seethed through her hands and burned her.  
  
"Inuyasha is coming to his death, my, I never though a mere human like you would be that important to him." The spider said gleefully. 


	2. Six Last Words

A/n: Aw, only one review, that's pitiful you guys, just pitful!!  
  
You Promised  
  
Chapter 2- Six Last Words  
  
'So I'll have to do this alone, keh, makes no difference, it's fine by me.' Inuyasha thought as he leapt deeper and deeper into the cave. His eyes adjusted to the dark almost immediately upon entrance, so he could see perfectly.  
  
'Damn you to hell Ketsuniku.'  
  
* * *  
  
The room which held Kagome captive was getting more unwelcome by the second. Every once in a while, a shiver went down Kagome's spine as an eerie wind came through.  
  
'Oh Inuyasha, I hope you find me soon."  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha picked up Kagome's scent as he was traversing around the cave, it got stronger as he came upon a web-blocked passage-way. Without thinking twice, he slashed right through them with his claws.  
  
Kagome was bound to a chair, he thought that she was unconscious until she saw him.  
  
"Inuyasha! Stay back, it's a -" Kagome yelled and started.  
  
But just as she was going to say those last words, her mouth was blocked by a hairy antennae.  
  
"So Inuyasha, you've come to rescue this human filth, I never would have known. . ."  
  
"Ketsunuki! I thought our fight was finished, keh, should've have killed you when I could."  
  
"Funny, because what you should've done, is what I'm going to do to you now." Ketsunuki drew in a breath and blow out a glittering gold powder, instinctively Inuyasha jumped to dodge the poison.  
  
But he did not land on the ground again. Kagome looked up and screamed his name in terror.  
  
He was tangled in one of the many webs that Ketsunuki had sewn on the domed ceiling. . .!  
  
"Hah, you're all too predictable, slowly my webs will wrap around your body, devouring the very flesh that harbors it. There is no escape, you're immobilized by the poison that seeps through the threads, and won't be able to draw that cursed sword of yours."  
  
As the threads slowly wrapped around Inuyasha he knew that there really was no escape this time. Before he knew it, he yelled out to Kagome before they covered him entirely.  
  
"Kagome! Somehow, someday, I promise I'll see you again!"  
  
And he was gone, into a silky white cocoon of doom. Kagome wasn't sure to believe this was true. After all the close-encounters they had. How come this one, decided it all. And still there was one question haunting her mind completely. . .  
  
'Is he gone because of. . .me?"  
  
Confused by all of what she was feeling now, she looked directly at Ketsunuki, rage burning in her eyes. With a shrill scream she broke apart the threads captivating her.  
  
She scanned the room for some weapon, to destroy Ketsunuki.  
  
"YOU! Y-you KILLED Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, barely believing it was her own voice, "YOU WILL DIE AT MY HANDS NOW!"  
  
There! Her bright yellow pack suddenly shed new light upon her eyes. And upon it was her bows and arrows.  
  
This was her chance.  
  
Ketsunuki saw what Kagome had eyed, immediately he sent webs after her to stop her from reaching her destination.  
  
But the threads disappeared into thin air without even reaching her, her aura was glowing and burning, not believing it was over.  
  
Her hands grabbed the bow and arrow, she put an arrow at the ready, aiming straight at its heart.  
  
"YOU WILL DIE NOW!" She screamed as she let it fly.  
  
Ketsunuki tried a last attempt to shield itself, but it too disintegrated with Ketsunuki as the arrow purple arrow filled the dark room. The arrow had shot through him, killing Ketsunuki instantly. But its final destination was the cocoon that held Inuyasha.  
  
The force of the impact drove the cocoon off the ceiling, and upon hitting the ground, it split open.  
  
Kagome ran over, half expecting Inuyasha to have held out during her small battle.  
  
But there was nothing but his fire-rat hatori, his sword, and the rosary that Kaede put on Inuyasha so long ago. . .  
  
All these items, brought back the memories, the only lingering thing that Kagome had of Inuyasha.  
  
'No that's not true, he promised me!'  
  
She fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands. This happened too fast. No one could get over anything to this magnitude in a couple of minutes.  
  
Suddenly she felt two hands shaking her out of her pitiful state.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome snap out of it!" a voice said.  
  
"S-s-Sango?" Kagome choked out between sobs, "Why didn't you go in with Inuyasha?! I-if you did, he would've h-had a-a-a-a. . .A CHANCE!!"  
  
"What do you mean Lady Kagome? We couldn't get in, there was a barrier, preventing humans. . ." Miroku said.  
  
As Kagome told them all that happened, all except the promise, she broke down into sobs of rage and fury.  
  
"This. . .this is all that's left of him." Kagome said quietly as she thrust out the items that remained in the cocoon.  
  
Miroku and Sango were also feeling the same mixed emotions that troubled Kagome. A feeling of regret for not trying to find a way to assist Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku offered to say some sutra's to guide Inuyasha's soul in hell.  
  
(A/n: If ya guys know anything about Buddhism, it's that everyone goes to hell to be judged by the kings of hell to go to whichever circle of hell they belong too. So there is no heaven! And even if there was, after all the people Inuyasha killed, I doubt he'd be there!!)  
  
After all was said and done, Kagome was still feeling shifty about the whole situation.  
  
"Perhaps you should stop shard-hunting for a while, me and Miroku could head back to Kaede's village, here you can borrow Kirara" Sango suggested as she held out Kirara to Kagome.  
  
She gladly accepted the offer and rode off into the horizon. 


	3. Haunted

You Promised  
  
Chapter 3-Haunted  
  
Kagome spent most of her times locked up in her room, either studying or crying. There was too much that reminded her of him. She had kept everything that was left of him in the cave. As pained as she was to be reminded of him, it was even more unbearable to forget.  
  
She opened the window to take in some fresh air, but Tokyo's air was insulting compared to the Feudal Ages. She laid down on her bed, thinking about him, where was he now? Could she bring him back? Would he keep his promise?  
  
'Maybe, if I complete the jewel, it's powers can bring him back to me.' Kagome thought as she fiddled with the jar of fragments. 'But that's nearly impossible, Naraku has more then half of it, oh Inuyasha, why'd you have to leave me here alone.'  
  
It was going to be very difficult to defeat Naraku and his reincarnations with just the three of them.  
  
Kagome turned back to her schoolwork, she had missed out on quite a lot. If she was ever going to pass this grade, she would have to do some major studying.  
  
She forced herself down the stairs and onto the sidewalk. If she went to the library, it would be a nice and quiet place to study and relax.  
  
* * *  
  
She trudged along the innumerable bookshelves, hoping to find something to help her study. In the end she had stacked so many books onto her hands that her head was barely visible by the library patrons.  
  
But the only flaw to this was, she couldn't see where she was going either. Thinking that she knew the library by instinct, she began walking toward the study tables. . .  
  
"Gah!" she yelped out as she bumped into someone, sending books, papers, and writing utensils flying everywhere.  
  
Kagome was kneeling on the ground, clutching her head after a book fell on it.  
  
"S-sorry, let me help." A voice, a familiar voice stuttered as he extended a hand to her.  
  
"Thanks, I'm sorry too, I couldn't see where I was going. . .heh" Kagome said and sweatdropped, as he helped her back up.  
  
She turned to face him and gasped in surprise. Long black hair, violet eyes. . .it was Inuyasha's human form, maybe with modern clothes but still, it was him!  
Kagome tried as hard as she could to hold back her tears. She couldn't help but hug him, if only for a brief moment. It had only been a couple of days, but it seemed like eternity to her.  
  
"Is it really you, Inuyasha?' Kagome asked, believing with all her heart that the answer was yes.  
  
But hearts can be broken.  
  
"Um. . .do I know you? My names not Inuyasha it's Atsutane, Inukai Atsutane." He said, looking at Kagome as if she was crazy, "I. . .I moved here a couple of weeks ago, what's your name?"  
  
This certainly was not what Kagome expected, again the mixed emotions started to show once again.  
  
'He doesn't remember!'  
  
"Higurashi, K-Kagome. . ." she said, hesitating.  
  
"That name. . .maybe I did meet you somewhere before, it sounds familiar." He said grinning.  
  
Kagome thought she was just going to breakdown right then and there. He didn't remember anything. Anything at all. Not even her name. He had kept his promise, but this. . .this just wasn't fair.  
  
Atsutane looked at his watch and grabbed his books.  
  
"Well, it's getting late, I have to head home now, see you." He waved and walked off toward the double glass doors.  
  
Kagome would've said something, like 'wait' but she was too shocked. It was him, no doubt.  
  
She started picking up her books and going to check them out, this time taking only half. After she was done she slowly walked outside, everything just clouded her mind.  
  
She sat down on a bench and watched people pass and go, none of them were Inuyasha. But then again, this was just like her life. People passing and going, leaving her all alone. Her father, Inuyasha. . .  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome ran home and sat by the god-tree. It's shade seemed to block out all the annoyances of everyday life. And the wind rustling through the leaves made everything calm.  
  
All she needed was someplace to relax. In the Feudal Ages, she'd have to go and fight demons and retrieve shards, not to mention that Inuyasha would be a lingering memory there. And in the present, she'd have to deal with school and Atsutane.  
'Why does he have to haunt all my thoughts. . .' 


	4. Strangely Familiar

You Promised  
  
Chapter 4- Strangely Familiar  
  
Kagome stalked off to school that morning in a particularly bad mood. Souta has spilled something on her homework in the morning. The liquid traversed around her paper soaking it and ruining a weekends full of hard work.  
  
'Sigh, everything is crashing down, but I guess when I've hit the bottom there's no where else to go but up'  
  
Being optimistic did not help much as her chatty friends came and joined her.  
  
"Kagome! Are you okay? We heard you got a really nasty infection." Yuka asked looking worried.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped, her grandfathers excuses proved to be more and more unbelievable each time she went out of the well.  
  
"Uh. . .oh yeah just fine" Kagome flashed a fake smile and waved them off, "We're gonna be late, so hurry up 'kay?"  
  
She ran all the way to her locker to deposit her books and get the necessary ones for her next class.  
  
Sighing in relief, she got to the classroom just before the bell rang. Situated herself in her assigned seat as usual. Math was her worst subject but a boring lesson was just the thing to get her mind off everything.  
  
Handouts were being passed out, Kagome hardly recognized most of the symbols on it. It was as if it was some strange dead language from years before.  
  
But nonetheless she tried to decipher them. Almost pulling out her hair as she got frustrated not being able to solve a problem.  
  
This was going to be a long class-  
  
* * *  
  
At lunch, she found a nice quiet spot in the shade of a tree. Enshrouded by shadows she sat and began to nibble on her lunch. Something wasn't right here.  
  
The leaves rustled unnaturally.  
  
Kagome dared to shoot a glance up at the tree.  
  
'No way!' she thought.  
  
And before she knew it, she was starting to climb up the tree clumsily. Her footing collapsed, sending her almost tumbling downwards into the ground again. But a hand seized her wrist right in time and pulled her up the tree.  
  
"It's you again, is it cuz' you're stupid or just had an urge to climb a tree at lunch?" the boy said going back to his resting place in the tree.  
"Who are you now?!" Kagome asked, "And why are you following me?"  
  
"I've already told you who I was, and if I'm mistaken it's you who bumped into me at the library and you who wanted to climb the tree."  
  
'He's still the same, I won't be able to win this argument' Kagome thought smugly.  
  
"So why are you up here anyway" Atsutane asked, looking at her for a brief moment.  
  
"I. . .um saw you." She replied, "You just remind me so much of someone I once knew, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm stalking you."  
  
She knew that he would not be able to remember anything. But somehow she needed to make him remember. If she could just figure out how.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Since when were you enrolled here? I mean I haven't seen you at least."  
  
"A couple of weeks back, before I moved here"  
  
This was not going to go anywhere. She gave up her frail attempt, with a faint disappointed voice she murmured "Class is gonna start, I'll catch up with you later"  
  
And with that she jumped out of the tree with ease, landing softly. Apparently the students were to busy with their own idle chitchat to notice anything that had happened.  
  
Atsutane gleamed at her with his violet eyes as she walked into the school, there was something about that girl. Something that his mind yearned to remember but in the end, it came back to where he started. . .nothing.  
  
But curiosity got the better of him, he was going to find out why it seemed like that they had met before.  
  
* * *  
  
History was next on Kagome's agenda. It was terribly bland, nothing of interest seemed to appear in the teachers lesson plans at all.  
  
She took notes roboticly, yawning every so often and aching to just fall asleep on the best then and there. She was so immersed by this that she hardly even noticed the classroom door open.  
  
Immediately whispers started out in the room. Ayumi poked Kagome square in her back with her pencil eraser.  
  
"That guy is so cute!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice, pointing her pencil toward the front of the room.  
  
'Oh no, it can't be. . ."  
"Class meet Inukai Atsutane, he just moved here so try your best to welcome him" the teachers boring voice spoke in monotony.  
  
Atsutane stared at another new class, all the girls gawking at him. And all the guys sitting there in an aura of jealousy.  
  
'Wait a minute' He thought, as he scanned to where Kagome was sitting, 'It's her!'  
  
Kagome just sat there in shocked silence. She knew that Atsutane was in the school, but what were the chances that he was in her class.  
  
A wave of excitement washed over her face. This was history class after all, and Inuyasha, or rather Atsutane just needed to catch up on his.  
  
"Now I trust you can find a suitable seat here can you not?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Yeah, thank you" he replied  
  
Atsutane sat three desks in front of Kagome, close enough. There was a big project going on anyway. And after all those days in the Feudal Era, Kagome was the only one without a partner.  
  
Or was she?  
  
She immediately snapped at the conclusion. Atsutane just moved here, and Kagome was absent. . .  
  
Meaning that they were the only two without partners. And that means. . .  
  
"Now Kagome since your repeated absences, you have no partner, yes? Luckily for you, Atsutane has none as well, so would you have any objections to working together?" The teacher asked.  
  
Both of them said no slowly and inquisitively.  
  
Kagome was trying her hardest not to grin. This was all falling into place.  
  
'And when the puzzles complete, I'll have my Inuyasha back.' She thought dreamily. 


	5. Rumors Will Spread

A/n: Aww man, you guys c'mon review, is it really that bad?  
  
You Promised Me Chapter 5 - Rumors Will Spread  
  
Kagome walked gleefully home that day. Everything was getting better now. She would have more time with Atsutane because of the history project, which meant that she would have more time to jog his memory. She sighed and then breathed in the crisp autumn air.  
  
However, Kagome didn't even realize that there was someone eyeing her very closely, stalking her.  
  
Atsutane's purple eyes gleamed as he agilely leapt through the underbrush. He had to find out what that girl was up to and why, why did her scent intoxicate him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mama, I'm home!" she yelled as she went upstairs.  
  
Kagome collapsed on her bed, covering her eyes and daydreaming. Things were getting better. But, what if she did bring back his memory, surely he would not forget Kikyou. And her heart would again have to be hidden.  
  
She sighed and thought to herself. . .  
  
'All I want is Inuyasha, my Inuyasha to be trying to drag me back into the past, all I want to do is be in the past with him.'  
  
She started remembering all the things that he did. Going through her window and stealing her alarm clock. She laughed softly and glanced at the window.  
  
And two violet eyes were gleaming back.  
  
She screamed out in surprise and ran over to open the window.  
  
It was Atsutane of course, glancing up at her as she looked down. There was an awkward silence as a wind came through and blew their hair around.  
  
"Why are you here, Atsutane?" she said, forcing tears back, from all the memories this brought back, looking at the same face that always haunted her dreams.  
  
"I. . .can't answer that, I don't know, something in my instinct just told me to. . .to follow you." He replied seeing that she was quivering as if she was about to cry, "I'm sorry if I disturbed you, see you later."  
  
And with that he jumped up in a sweep and was out of site. Leaving Kagome to stare at the place where he just was.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome found it impossible to sleep that night, so many things confusing her. Relaxing was not a possibility.  
  
Thanks to that, she woke up late for school. It was going to take some sort of miracle to get her on time.  
  
"Atsutane!" Kagome yelled out as she saw him leaning against a wall, minding his own business as if he had no haste to go to school, "Aren't you going to be late for school?"  
  
"Aren't you?" he replied, not even glancing at her.  
  
"Well, yes, but at least I'm trying to get to school on time" she breathed out.  
  
"I'll get to school on time."  
  
"Not at your rate right now."  
  
"I will, care for me to show you?"  
  
She studied his eyes trying to find some sign of deception. But they were just as innocent as always. She couldn't resist.  
  
"Fine."  
  
He grabbed her by the hand and put her on his back, he looked around to make sure that no one was watching and then took off. Kagome laughed with delight as Tokyo just rushed past her  
  
They stopped near the school, close enough to walk there in time, but far enough so that no one could see. They walked together towards the school and chatted idly.  
  
"That was great! I didn't know you could go so fast in your huma-" Kagome almost said human form, but she didn't want it to seem like she was crazy before she had a chance to tell him anything, "nevermind"  
  
Atsutane was looking at Kagome inquisitively, as if he expected another reaction from her.  
  
"You. . .don't think I'm a freak?" he asked  
  
"No, of course not!" she replied, unsure of what to say.  
  
They continued to walk to school. And stepped in just before the late bell rang. Kagome walked off to her class as Atsutane did the same, but on her way there she was bombarded by Eri and Ayumi.  
  
Eri gasped "Are you going out with him?"  
  
"We heard you talking to him!" Ayumi piped in.  
  
"And walking with him to class!"  
  
"But you know, he's a whole lot cuter then Houjo. . ."  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it, her best friends actually thought she was going out with. . .Atsutane? It didn't happen in the past, and she didn't think it could happen in the future.  
  
'Or maybe it could, I mean Kikyou isn't here after all. . .' Kagome though gleefully to herself.  
  
By lunchtime the news had spread that Atsutane and her were going out. It was a smaller school then she thought, almost everyone knew about it.  
  
* * *  
  
A/n: Well that's not all, I mean I have the other chapter in my head, I would've written more, but if I did this chapter would be really really long.  
  
REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! 


	6. Confession

A/n: Review!  
  
You Promised Me Chapter 6 - Confession  
  
Kagome started walking home with Atsutane, if they didn't start on their project soon, all that time would go to waste and Kagome would probably fail the grade.  
  
Kagome insisted that her house had a lot of artifacts and old books for their history project, on the famous battles of east and western Japan. Her grandpa was bound to dig up some things for them.  
  
"Mama, I'm home, Atsutane is here to work on our project!" Kagome yelled out as she stepped into her house.  
  
Her mother came from the kitchen and stared at Atsutane, then Kagome. She didn't quite comprehend what was happening, but being a mother, knew better then saying anything.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Inuyasha! You sure look different!" Souta exclaimed as he circled around Inuyasha, "So how long are you gonna stay -"  
  
He was cut off by Kagome's mother, "Souta, don't you have some homework to do?"  
  
He shook his head and tried to wriggle out of her grasp.  
  
"Then go and watch some TV okay?" Kagome's mother told him, and forced him to nod.  
  
Atsutane was utterly bewildered now, this sure was a strange family. And what is with the name Inuyasha? Kagome called him that at the library, but why? Was he the guy that she was reminded so much of?  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome's grandpa had came through with them. He found piles upon piles of old books for every subject they had to cover.  
  
"Your grandpa has a lot of ancient texts, could I borrow some?" Atsutane asked as he started flipping through a book, "I've always been interested in the past."  
  
"Sure, just ask him I guess." Kagome said without looking up from the book she was holding, "Oh look, I found some really good info., could you grab a pencil from the desk in my room, please?"  
  
"Yea." He mumbled as he made his way to Kagome's desk. It was a mess from all the studying she did, how was he going to find a pencil in this crumble of papers?  
  
He started opening and closing drawers looking under folders and papers.  
  
Until he came across a picture. It was Kagome, a monk, a woman with a large boomerang. . .and. . .  
  
"That's. . .um the person that you remind me so much about." Kagome said from her door, walking toward him and taking the picture and putting it back in its place.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"His name. . .was Inuyasha."  
  
"Why are his clothes so old-fashioned, along with all the other people?"  
  
"Do you want me to explain?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Promise me you won't think I'm lying or crazy, because it's the truth."  
  
And so Kagome told them all about their adventures of the past. All the enemies they fought off side by side. However, she did not mention Kikyou, seeing that there was no need for that anyway. She had started vaguely about Inuyasha's background and moved onto more detail about the day that. . .  
  
"His last words were a promise to me that. . .he'd. . .he'd come back to me someday." Kagome couldn't hold back the tears that were brimming since eternity, "And that's why it seems like I always want to be around you, because I couldn't tell you these things, and I didn't believe that you. . .you would believe"  
  
Kagome cried freely and ended up in Atsutane's arms. This was for all those times, all those times that Inuyasha had broken her heart because of Kikyou, because of all the false hope he gave to her, and because his promise wasn't fulfilled as she had planned.  
  
"I. . .I'm sorry!" she choked out as she realized that she was crying on him, "I don't care if you think I'm crazy, because you're here right now, and that's enough for me."  
  
Atsutane was taken aback by all the information that she had just overloaded his mind with. And the weirdest thing was, that he believed everything that she had said. But he had a reason to believe her, a reason that he still hadn't told anybody.  
  
"Don't worry, I believe you, really I do, I think that's all the studying we'll get in today." He smiled and laughed, "Why don't we go to my house on Friday, I'm sure I have a ton of books too."  
  
Of course, this was the truth, but the real reason behind it is because he had to show Kagome who he really was.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome and Atsutane had been the talk of the whole entire the school. The cute new boy and the quiet sick girl. They were practically a couple in everyone's eyes, they always talked between classes and managed to always get to school together.  
  
But they were all just coincidences piled on to each other. Kagome was getting really sick of the rumors. None of them were true and it embarrassed her since people she didn't even know were starting to come up to her and ask to clarify a rumor.  
  
"Atsutane! Help me up!" Kagome whispered harshly as an outstretched hand came down to pull her up, "We need to talk."  
  
"Why?" he said lazily.  
  
"Everyone thinks we're going out, the rumors are so wild, and it's ruining my social status!" she complained, leaning against the tree with her arms crossed.  
  
"So let them believe it."  
  
"But you don't understand, they're letting themselves believe all these things and ruining my reputation!"  
  
"Then make them believe it."  
  
"What do you mean. . .oh wait, are you. . .suggesting, oh no, that won't work"  
  
"Why not? It'll explain why we're around each other that much anyway."  
  
"Haha, Um. . .I think I'll have to think about it."  
  
Kagome jumped out of the tree and ran as quick as she could to her locker.  
  
'What the hell just happened there?' She thought as she replayed the words in her head.  
  
'Maybe his promise wasn't that bad after all' 


	7. Anticipated Kiss

You Promised Me Chapter 7 - Anticipated Kiss  
  
Kagome and her friends all sat in their usual booth at Wacdonalds.  
  
"C'mon Kagome, tell us are you really going out with Atsutane?" Eri whispered to her.  
  
"Yeah, I mean it's practically around the whole school we just wanna know if its true!" Yuki chimed in.  
  
Kagome sighed and thought about it for a minute.  
  
'Well in the tree he did say that we could pretend to go out just for an excuse to be around each other all the time.' She thought weighing every pro and con.  
  
"Yea, I am." She breathed out, not looking up so they couldn't see her blush.  
  
They all gasped in surprise as if it was the most unexpected thing they had ever knew.  
  
"Oh c'mon lay off you're the one whose been spreading the rumors anyway" Kagome snapped back.  
  
"But we just wanted you to admit the truth, we knew you were so totally denying it the whole time!" Eri squeaked.  
  
"So how far have you gotten?' Ayumi said sheepishly.  
  
"Guys! As if I was that much of a slut" Kagome said annoyed, "I don't remember you guys talking to me about Hojou this way when you THOUGHT I was going out with him"  
  
"Well that's cuz he's not as half as hot as Atsutane" Eri said dreamily.  
  
Kagome sighed, great, her friends were total idiots when it came to Kagomes love life. They kept on blabbing on and on hardly noticing that Kagome wasn't paying any attention. She glanced at the clock at the restaurant, she had promised Atsutane to meet him today.  
  
"Listen you guys I gotta go, catch up to you on Monday." She said hastily as she briskly walked out.  
  
* * *  
  
She squinted at the little piece of paper Atsutane had scribbled his address on. His house wasn't that far away from hers but the street name was still very unfamiliar. Kagome found herself standing before the two opened gates of a huge house. Decorated in red and gold, every aspect of it was simply astonishing. The statues surrounding the house were filled with intricate ancient Japanese designs.  
  
Kagome walked up the front steps, and knocked on the double heavy wooden doors. She distinctively heard someone come downstairs and unlock the doors with a click.  
  
Atsutane came into view dressed in a loose fitting white t-shirt and baggy jeans.  
  
"Hey, glad you found my place okay, I thought that you'd get lost." He smiled as Kagome walked in.  
  
Kagome looked around the house. It seemed as if it was some large estate in the old times in Japan. With the exception of modern things like electricity. But besides that it was if it came straight out of a textbook.  
  
"Wow, Atsutane this place is really. . .beautiful!' Kagome exclaimed.  
  
But with that an idea struck through her mind, Atsutane couldn't possibly live alone here. And she was sure that she wasn't reincarnated suddenly and popped out of nowhere.  
  
'So who are his parents?' Kagome wondered.  
  
"So do you want something to drink or anything?" he asked seeing Kagome in a strange pensive mood.  
  
"Oh no, I'm fine." She said, "So what did you want to show me?"  
  
"Follow me." He said simply, a sort of shadowy tone in his voice, but Kagome still trusted him.  
  
They walked up the stairs. Kagome shot a glance up at Atsutane, being in this old-fashioned house and with Inuyasha's reincarnation shot shivers up her spine. If things were online like that back then. If only Kikyou had never existed to threaten Kagome's feelings for Inuyasha.  
  
There was a long hallway with seemingly dozens of rooms. They finally reached a sliding door and slid it open. Revealing the inside, which was seemingly a mess of laundry and books.  
  
Kagome laughed out loud and said simply, "Is this your room?"  
  
"Yeah, what's so funny?"  
  
"How can you even work in here, it's so messy!" Kagome said as she gingerly picked up a dirty sock, "Why is the rest of the house so clean and your single room isn't?"  
  
"I dunno, I don't like it when the maids come in and mess everything up."  
  
"Maids?! Are you really that rich?"  
  
"I'm not, my parents are."  
  
"Who are your parents exactly?" Kagome said hesitantly.  
  
There was an awkward silence as if Atsutane wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"I'll tell you later when I explain somethings." He replied, "Well might as well catch up on the project, I'm not gonna be able to show you anything now."  
  
"Uh. . .yeah sure," Kagome said confused, "I couldn't bring any books out of the house though, they're so heavy, I'm sorry"  
  
"It's okay, I've got plenty in the library." He said as he started walking out and toward another room, Kagome followed.  
  
She entered the library, and discovered that it was full of ancient books, there was hardly any book that was modern.  
  
"If we use these books, we'll get an A for sure" Kagome whispered out.  
  
The began leafing through them on anything relating to their subject. Kagome was half-serious and half-not, still wondering a lot of questions that Atsutanes statements had caused. Finally, Kagome gathered enough courage to ask him something that had been nagging away at her mind giving her mixed emotions.  
  
"Atustane, about what you said at lunch the other day, about how to stop the rumors. . ." Kagome started as he looked up, "Were you serious when you said that you'd actually pretend to date me?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" he said glancing up and then studying again, "Unless you wouldn't want to."  
  
"Only if you want to." She said and blushed.  
  
"Okay then its settled." He said without any hesitation.  
  
Kagome smiled to herself as she turned back to her book. Her mind was much more free and focused now. She began taking down a lot of notes and by the end of a couple of hours, they were almost done.  
  
Atsutane yawned, "That's enough studying for one day, follow me" he said uneasily.  
  
Kagome wondered what the heck he was planning. It was already 7 and the sun was beginning to set. Atsutane pulled down a ladder from the ceiling in his room and climbed up.  
  
"So what are you waiting for?" he asked as he outstretched a hand to bring her up.  
  
Kagome saw an orange-ish light at the end, it turned out that Atsutane had hoisted her up to the roof. They sat and watched the dazzling hues of the sunset bounce across the orange sky. She wasn't even thinking when she started leaning  
  
against him. It was just so perfect, like those nights in Sengjoku Jidai where she looked up at the stars, knowing that Inuyasha was watching over her.  
  
The sun disappeared now, no moon was in the sky. Kagome hardly noticed until she felt Atsutane go tense. She looked up and saw instead of violet, two amber eyes. He had transformed into the half-demon she once knew.  
  
"Inuyasha. . ." she whispered as a cold night wind came and swept her tears into the night.  
  
Atsutane looked directly at her, "That picture in your room, was me. This is how I am every new moon. I would've thought you were crazy if not for that picture, but I really do believe you. At least a part of me wants to."  
  
She couldn't hold back, it had been so long, since she had seen Inuyasha, even if he didn't remember her at all. All she wanted to do was be in his arms. She hugged him and mumbled into his shirt.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, I wish you could remember all those times."  
  
"And I wish I could remember you."  
  
With that he leaned down and touched her lips with his. He breathed in her scent, and became mesmerized.  
  
Kagome was just as surprised, but she couldn't resist, after all this was partly Inuyasha. The one person that she cared so much for.  
  
She wished that this would've lasted forever, she wondered that if once Inuyasha regained his memory, his heart might still be hers.  
  
But for now, they would just be two souls together on a roof under the starlit sky. 


	8. Suggestions

A/n: Thank you for all your reviews! I glad you liked it. But if you really really want me to hurry up with the story. Then REVIEW SOME MORE!!!!!! Cuz if you don't I'll get discouraged and just dump the story.  
  
You Promised Me Chapter 8- Suggestions  
  
Kagome laid down on her bed, smiling to herself. Atsutane had brought her home in a matter of seconds. She could hardly suppress all the giddy emotions bottled up inside her heart.  
  
Back when she had the old Inuyasha, his soul and heart were tainted by Kikyou's outlandish intentions. But the reincarnated Inuyasha, didn't know about Kikyou and was never hurt by her. And maybe he would never have to know.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and the filtered sunlight on her face through the window. It had been so long since she had gotten some decent sleep. Thus the magic of the weekends.  
  
She washed up and went downstairs. Everyone else was already up, eating away. Kagome was thinking while she was eating, maybe she should go back through the well just to see how everyone is doing.  
  
'And to bring them the news' she thought silently.  
  
Besides, Shippou was probably crying his eyes out, it had been after all, two weeks since she had seen him.  
  
"Mama, I'm going through the well, I'll be back before nighttime!" Kagome yelled as she washed her dishes and ran upstairs for her yellow backpack. She ran downstairs and bolted towards the well.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kagome!" called Shippou as she came through the well. He bounced up and hugged her like he would die if he let go, "It's been too quiet without you and Inuyasha"  
  
Sango and Miroku had heard the commotion and stepped out of the village huts to meet up with Kagome. They escorted her to the village and ate lunch as they discussed what was going on.  
  
"I hope you realize, Lady Kagome, that we won't be able to find the few remaining jewel shards left as quickly without Inuyasha." He said solemnly, "And I have no doubt that Naraku already knows about his demise."  
  
"You guys, I have something to tell you." Kagome said quietly as she looked up at their faces.  
  
"What is it?" Sango remarked, blinking once and staring at Kagome.  
  
Kagome told them all about the promise he made. That she had gone back and bumped into him, and they had become quite good friends. In fear of embarrassment she left out some things that happened the previous night.  
  
"Perhaps, seeing that he's a half-demon and a moderately strong human, you can bring him back and we can train him to use Tetsuiga (a/n: sorry guys this is the one thing I can't spell) again." Miroku said, with still a hint of bewilderment, "Hopefully he won't be too weak that he can't sense out the wind scar, otherwise we'd just be carrying one more extra person along."  
  
Kagome took this into consideration. Atsutane did seem pretty strong, he was obviously not a mere human. But the real question is, would Atsutane agree to come with her?  
  
"You do still have Tetsuiga right?" Kagome asked, stroking Kirara and glancing up, "As well as his hatori and the rosary?"  
  
"Yeah, Kaede does, but are you sure he still needs the rosary?" Sango asked, "He sounds pretty decent now."  
  
"Just in case then."  
  
* * *  
Meanwhile, in the future. . .  
  
"Hello Ms. Higurashi, is Kagome there?" Atsutane asked as she opened the door.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, you just missed her" Mrs. Higurashi said, looking at him edgily, and winked, "But you might just want to check the well house"  
  
Atsutane stared back, was this a clue? Kagome had told him that she went back and through the future through a well. He decided to give it a shot, I mean if worse comes to worse he'd only be in a well bottom, it's not like he couldn't climb back up.  
  
He jumped through, expecting to hit something hard, instead he found himself at the edge of the well. He climbed out slowly, examining his surroundings. This was obviously not Tokyo, no cars, no streets, not even houses.  
  
Atustane walked slowly, he could smell humans somewhere near, it must be a village or something. He found himself nearing huts and rice paddies. There was something familiar about the air here.  
  
"Inuyasha?!" a girl with a small two-tailed cat said as she walked out of a hut.  
  
'Inuyasha? Oh yeah I forgot, I am him aren't I?' He thought and asked himself in his mind.  
  
Kagome walked out not long after, with a face full of bewilderment and question.  
  
"Atsutane? How on earth did you get here?" Kagome asked, stepping up to him, "Surely you didn't go through the well."  
  
"I did, your mother sort of hinted at it." He said sweat-dropping, "This is the feudal era isn't it?"  
  
"Y-yes?" Kagome stuttered, silently thinking why the hell her mother would do something like this.  
  
Miroku soon came out too, to see what was happening. He had the same surprised reaction as Sango and Kagome. They soon were discussing why everyone was here and what significance Atsutane had here.  
  
"So would you join us?" Miroku asked, looking very serious.  
  
"I guess, but I don't want to be too much of a burden, I mean, I don't have much fighting skills in my human form, and what are the chances that a demon would attack on the new moon when I'm a half-demon?" Atsutane said back.  
  
"Inuyasha had a powerful sword, forged of his fathers fang, you won't be able to draw out it's true power since you're human." Kagome said knowingly, "Unless we can find a way to keep your half-demon form."  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome had got all of Inuyasha's past belongings from Kaede. They had dressed Inuyasha with his hatori, repeated the spell in order to trap Inuyasha with the rosary, and gave him his sword.  
  
"What the hell?" Kagome said as he looked at Inuyasha after she had given him the sword.  
  
He was a half-demon again, it's as if his features changed just when he touched the sword.  
  
'His father must be helping him' Kagome thought.  
  
"Give me the sword back." Kagome said, holding out her hand.  
  
His features were still there but after a couple of minutes they started to fade out. So everything was the exact opposite to him. Before, Inuyasha would've turned into a full blooded demon, but instead he's a human.  
  
'So that's the secret' Kagome thought again, handing him the sword again. As long as no one knew about this, no harm could come to him.  
  
Everything was so complicated, but perfect at the same time.  
  
'Strange' Kagome thought, as she smiled secretly to herself, looking into the amber eyes that she had been so used to before. 


	9. Kouga

A/n: You guys I'm working on another story right now, so maybe I won't be able to squeeze in a chapter like every few days. Anyways, new story is "Lavender" it's the Chinese soap opera mixed in with Inuyasha characters as the main people. Since no one's actually heard of it that much, it should go through like a tragic/dramatic story.  
  
You Promised Me Chapter 9- Kouga  
  
Atsutane was finally getting used to living in the wilderness. It had been days since he went back to the future. The smell of the forest and the crystal clean water were all dreams for him back in the streets of Tokyo. And being half-demon all the time wasn't that bad either, his senses were all alert and sharp.  
  
But for now, the gang was resting up. Atsutane was relaxing on a tree branch watching the views and thinking. They were looking for something called "jewel shards", that apparently Kagome could sense. So far, all they've encountered were minor demons trying pitifully to devour them. Atsutane slashed through them with his claws quickly, he still had not learned how to use Tetsuiga.  
  
"Atsutane?" Kagome called as she neared the tree, "Come down!"  
  
He did what he was told and landed a few feet from where she was standing.  
  
"Don't you think you should go back now? I mean it has been several days since you came here. You parents would be worried." Kagome said quickly as she filled up a decanter with fresh stream water.  
  
"They're not there anyway, I really don't think they'd care even if they came back." He replied turning his head away, "I mean, my foster parents are the ones who decided to take this huge vacation without me."  
  
'Foster parents?' Kagome thought as she stared at him.  
  
"So you're technically adopted then, do they know about your demon blood?" she asked sharply, but as gently as possible.  
  
"No, and if they did I'd probably have to move again, all of my previous 'parents' started to figure it out and just dropped me on the spot" he replied, as he began to walk towards the others.  
  
Kagome sighed, she had obviously never known. Inuyasha had a pretty rough life, not knowing his past at all.  
  
'Until I came along' she thought.  
  
* * *  
  
"I smell the scent of dead demons close by." Atustane yelled back as he rushed forward to see what happened.  
  
He wouldn't care if it was just one demon, the point that there was a lot was what worried him. There could be some kind of predator nearby.  
  
He neared a clearing, as he laid his eyes upon dozens of carcasses that were bloodied and torn. They all appeared to be similar in looks. As the others neared, they gasped at once and Kagome screamed.  
  
"Gods, this is Kouga's clan, surely they couldn't have found another new enemy so soon." Kagome said quietly as she walked straight into the meadow, attempting to find a survivor. Until she stumbled upon a familiar face. . .  
  
"Kouga!" she yelled as she saw his blood crusted visage. Atsutane walked behind her, as if he was her bodyguard. (A/n: No I'm not that evil, I would never make a Kouga/Kagome fic, that would be. . .just icky!)  
  
"He's still alive, if that's what you're wondering, barely though, he's not gonna survive long." He said with a straight tone, no signs of remorse at all.  
  
Kagome never had any true feelings or emotions toward Kouga. But he was still a friend, and seeing him and all his comrades like this crushed her. She shook his shoulders attempting to wake him up somehow.  
  
Kouga's eyes blinked open, focusing on Kagome, he knew that he was going to die, no denying that, but at least Kagome was here. He choked and sputtered out:  
  
"K-kagome, Naraku took the jewel shards I had, I've seen him, the jewel's almost complete. . ." he said wincing, "It's good that I got to see you one last time."  
  
He smiled and then his eyes turned dim. Kagome couldn't take it anymore, how many times did she have to watch someone die? Her heart was already torn and bruised, far beyond repair. But everything still had to come and torment it.  
  
"Sorry?" Atsutane said as if it was a question, he went to hug her as she let herself cry on his shoulder. Back in the bushes, Sango and Miroku watched stealthily, wondering what changed about Inuyasha through his reincarnation.  
  
"Well he is a whole lot nicer." Sango said thoughtfully, "I've never seen them get in a fight so far."  
  
"You're right, well maybe this is a change for the better, but if Kouga's right and Naraku really does have most of the jewel shards, then Atustane. . .or Inuyasha is going to have to get a lot stronger, and learn to master Tetsuiga." Miroku replied, still watching Kagome and him.  
  
"Perhaps we should just leave them alone just for now, I would hardly think that Kagome would be happy if she found us eavesdropping." Sango said as she stood up and went on Kirara, "Let go find somewhere we can sleep in for the night."  
  
* * *  
  
A/n: short chapter I know, read and review! Next chapter is the final battle against Naraku, how the battle goes, Kikyou shows up and messes things up. . .review ( or else I'll be really sad. 


	10. Goodbye to You

A/n: Hm. . .I should recognize all my reviewers cuz they're all so damn nice! I'll do it next chapter. And yes for those people who want me to update here it is. Between school and such I managed to get it up! And for those who say that this is like "Second Chance" on that website, well "Atsutane" was the only thing I copied, the name I mean. The story line I have is totally different with my own twists, and it was just inspired from it, not copied.  
  
You Promised Me Chapter 10- Goodbye to You  
  
Kagome walked slowly out of the forest. Staring blankly into nothingness. Her eyes had lost the sparkle and fire in them, now they were just pools of sorrow. Her friends, were just disappearing like the sun at dusk. Why did fate have to ensnare her into this endless cycle of death?  
  
Her friends were beginning to worry, she had not spoken a single word since her incident with Kouga. Atsutane for one, had been spying on her from his perched position on branches. He didn't know as much as everyone else here, who their friends were, who their enemies were. It was another world, but it seemed like everyone else had gotten so accustomed to it.  
  
A familiar buzz came from the treetops, accompanied with a whoosh.  
  
"Naraku's near here." Sango said out loud, looking up at the passing insects.  
  
"As well as Kikyou." Kagome whispered as she saw where that whoosh came from. Kikyou's soul swimmers.  
  
They began to follow the trail the soul swimmers and poisonous wasps. Kagome was particularly worried, what would happen when Atsutane saw Kikyou?  
  
Atsutane had no idea what was going on. Kikyou? Naraku? All familiar like a distant fairy tale. He joined the others, wherever they were going. He had heard about Naraku, having almost all of the jewel. He was the enemy, was he not?  
  
* * *  
  
They came upon a strange sight. The wind was blowing gently as two enemies collided their forces together. Kikyou was holding up her bow, ready to shoot at a moments notice. Naraku, standing there, his reincarnations were no where to be seen. Kikyou had thought about this beforehand, destroying Kanna and Kagura before her final battle with him.  
  
Somehow, Kagome knew that this was the real Naraku, not another puppet. Miraculously, Kikyou must have sought him out of hiding. Kikyou had chanted some words, glowing in her own aura. She shot an arrow at the sky, burning a hole within the heavens.  
  
"Onigumo, you know what that void's for. . .it's longing to harbor your corpse inside of it." She said wickedly, "And I'll be glad to deliver it."  
  
(A/n: Maybe a lil harsh for Kikyou, but hey since all of you are just so convinced that she's just soooo evil. . .)  
  
"We have to help her!" Sango said as she readied her boomerang, "Enemy or not."  
  
"You will not interfere." Kikyou said coldly, holding up her hand and launching an invisible force, knocking Sango backwards onto a nearby tree. She was out cold, "Let that be a lesson to you all, this is my battle, I do not need the help of mere mortals, half-demons, or. . .reincarnations."  
  
Naraku watched as she spoke to his weaker enemies, perhaps he could destroy them as well as Kikyou in a single day. He sent swarms of demons and poisonous wasps in their way. Kikyou was right, no one should interfere, especially when they weren't in his favor.  
  
Kikyou watched as demons swarmed then, of course she didn't care, they could handle themselves. She locked eyes again at Naraku. He was summoning up the strongest demons that he had brainwashed. This would surely weaken her, so he could strike.  
  
"Onigumo, are you too afraid to fight me on your own, that you have to summon your weak pathetic minions?" she laughed as she said out loud. The demons came at her with brute force, but dissipated almost instantly within three feet of her.  
  
She had raised a sheild, she began walking slowly toward him. Her strides were sure, as if there was no hesitation to begin slaughtering him. She raised a hand up, reaching out for him.  
  
Naraku had a million thoughts racing in his once-so-organized head, his human soul still had feelings for her, but his demon mind was ready to fight her and kill her. He started creating a spell in his palms, waiting for her to come close enough to get the full impact of the spell's blast.  
  
Within three feet of her reach, she saw his spell and smiled as he hurtled it at her. She laughed at the wicked grin on his face, the faith he had in his useless spell, and the human heart that still beat inside him.  
  
"I thought I told you, your makeshift spells have no use against me." She yelled as his spell bounced off her aura and landed straight back at him, "You'd best surrender the jewel peacefully."  
  
But she knew that that statement hardly mattered. Naraku had depended on the jewel for his power, she knew he would not give up. But it was all the better to kill him and have him dying as a loser.  
  
She knew that inside he was panicking, he was smart enough to figure out that he was going to perish soon. She touched his forehead, immobilizing his body, he couldn't do anything about it. All he could do was watch as Kikyou levitated the jewel from him, holding it in her hand.  
  
"You wanted the jewel, to become a fully transformed demon, to give up the weaker side of your tainted soul, did you not?" she said, looking at his pitiful state without the power of the jewel, "It won't matter anymore who you are, so thank me, when I send you to hell!"  
  
Kikyou aimed the jewel straight at his heart, forming purple ribbons of light stabbing his innards into pieces. As he was reduced to nothing but dark dust. The portal still in the sky sucked up his remains, banishing from this world forever.  
  
"Now as for you, you posses the rest of the jewel shards." She said as she stared coldly at Kagome, "Seeing that you no longer will need to exist in this world, I will kill you as well."  
  
She called on her soul stealers, as the twirled around Kagome and started lifting her into the air. Kagome was hanging from a dangerous height in the air. Her scream shattered Atsutane's mind, he had to save her, somehow. Now that Naraku, or whoever he is, was gone, his demons were too, leaving him able to concentrate on the task at hand.  
  
If he destroyed Kikyou, then her flesh-like insects would surely die as well. Kikyou had let her guard down, Naraku was gone, she was sure that no one was left to attack her.  
  
Atustane ran swiftly toward her, knowing he had to save his Kagome, he flexed his claws, ready to kill. His claws made contact with Kikyou's shoulder, but as he drew back, he noticed something was wrong.  
  
'Kikyou is made out of. . .mud?' he thought to himself as it splattered to the ground.  
  
"Why? Were you not the one who said that you'd protect me through it all?" she gasped out as her earthen body started to materialize, "But you've betrayed me once again. . ."  
  
Her last words were whispered out as the wind blew her remains away. The soul stealers disappeared with her, she could finally rest in peace. Part of a soul shot out of thin air, landing straight towards Kagome's heart. Kagome began to drift gently to the ground, her eyes closed, and face emotionless.  
  
She landed softly and then collapsed onto the ground. Atsutane approached slowly and carried her bridal style toward the others. Picking up the part of the Shikon jewel that Kikyou had left. Miroku had been watching from a distant, but soon lost interest as he noticed that his air rip had disappeared. Sango started stirring and awaking as her eyes focused on the clear meadow.  
  
No Kikyou, no Naraku, they were all gone. Just Atsutane and an unconscious Kagome walking toward her. Explanations were exchanged as the new victors started heading homeward bound, with the Shikon jewel safely carried with them.  
  
A/n: New chapter soon, I promise!! I have the whole thing planned out. Read and review. . .please!!! Please please please please. . . 


	11. Marry Me

A/n: More reviews! Please! Hm, the more reviews I get the faster I'll write the chapters. Since most of them are left on a cliffhanger anyway.  
  
You Promised Me Chapter 11- Marry Me  
  
The sun had set, leaving the orange hues and pink ribbons across the sky to disappear. The moon shown brightly across the fields, trapping them within its light.  
  
They all were resting safely and joyously at Kaede's village. Smiles were contagious as they spread from face to face upon completing the jewel. Miroku's hand had become whole but one question still remained. . .  
  
"What do you think happened to Kohaku. . .?" Sango asked suddenly as she put on a crestfallen face upon noticing, "The jewel's complete, so his lifeline would've been cut from him. . .which means he's dead. . .isn't he?"  
  
She wasn't expecting an answer. They all were silent, so she knew the inevitable. Sango looked away, to hide her tears from the others. She knew that she probably brought everyone down by saying that.  
  
* * *  
  
Miroku couldn't help feeling sorry for her. As well as a lot of other emotions. Everyone had gotten what they wanted, Kagome got Inuyasha back, he had gotten his hand back, and the jewel was back to it's original form.  
  
It was as if Sango had nothing to benefit from. She was always so quiet about her inner torture from Kohaku. He stared into the flickering flames of the fire as he watched her stroking Kirara gently and seemed to have a pained look on her face.  
  
She sighed and quietly got up, glancing over and locking eyes with him, "I'm going to go for a walk with Kirara for a bit." She said hesitantly, "Goodbye."  
  
Her goodbye had been so unsettling and cold, something was going on in her mind. She wasn't acting like herself at all. Her beautiful face was now pale and her eyes  
  
* * *  
  
Sango strode quickly to the edge of the forest, then climbed on Kirara to fly to a nearby mountain. Kohaku wouldn't die alone, she had promised to be always there for him.  
  
She didn't notice Miroku following her silently and quickly. He couldn't lose Sango, there was just something about her, that felt so right to him. It wasn't like those other girls, there could be a hundred beautiful girls standing in a row, and he knew that Sango would seem to be brighter then all the rest.  
  
* * *  
  
Miles away in a dense forest, a young boy with dark brown eyes stopped suddenly to look behind his shoulder. And whispered on single word.  
  
"Aneue."  
  
A/n: Okay okay, yeah I Know, I KNOW that I promised I wouldn't use any Japanese words, but it wouldn't sound right in English. And btw, it means older sister lolol. And yeah it's sorta like the second movie. Oh yeah, I'm gonna use houshi-sama too, but that's it!  
  
* * *  
  
"Kirara you can go back to Kaede's village now, take care of the others." Sango said plainly as she stroked Kirara's fur for one single time as it flew off.  
  
They had landed on a rocky cliff, overlooking a magnificent view of a deep forest. The moon was the only thing illuminating the whole area. Shining onto Sango's face and making it appear as if her tears were diamonds.  
  
"Kohaku, perhaps we couldn't be together in reality, but I'll follow you into death!" she called out to seemingly no one, taking a breath and jumping off.  
  
A firm hand grabbed onto her wrist in midair.  
  
"Sango." He whispered breathlessly as he stared her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Houshi-sama. . .what are you doing, let me go!" she yelled at him, tears flowing down and hair twirling through the breeze.  
  
"Listen, we don't know if Kohaku is truly dead or not, and if he isn't, I know we'll find him, somehow, you and me together." He said seriously, unable to tear away from their locked eyes.  
  
Miroku slowly pulled her up back on the ledge. Hugging her for almost losing her.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's j-just that w-what if he is g-gone?" she stuttered out, "w-what if I n-never -"  
  
She was stopped in mid-sentence as Miroku silenced her with a kiss. Surprised at first and wondering why he would do this at a time like this. She tried to resist but ended up deepening the kiss. He was now, and for certain the one person that she knew she could spend her life with.  
  
They broke it finally, Miroku hugged her tightly trying to shield her from the evening chill. Sango was wrapped around his purple robes, both staring at the deep darkening forest full of mysteries.  
  
"Marry me." He said simply. (a/n: not sure if monks can marry, but hey he seems to have done everything else)  
  
"W-what?" Sango said, staring back at him now, very seriously.  
  
"Marry me." He repeated still staring off into space, not daring to look back at Sango.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Sango sighed out and twiddled with Miroku's robes.  
  
"I will."  
  
A/n: REVIEW MAN REVIEW!!!!! Please? REVIEW AND I'LL WRITE FASTER!!!! Ha. So unless you guys don't want to know anything else about this story. PLEASE REVIEW. You can also request for reviews for your stories, I'll be glad to. 


	12. Reunited

A/n: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE FOREVER!! Haha I'm really sorry.  
  
Chapter 12 Reunited  
  
Back in the hut, Kagome sat silently against a wall, the Shikon jewel in between her hands. She had woken up a couple of minutes ago feeling strangely. She gazed no where, but eyes were gazing at her.  
  
Thoughts, were just swirling in her head over and over again. Kagome sighed and turned to Atsutane for a brief moment, so they had the jewel.  
  
She had the jewel.  
  
And all because of this one damn jewel, her Inuyasha was dead! She never got to admit anything, tell him anything, or even have a true conversation.  
  
But was it really her Inuyasha? Of course it wasn't her Inuyasha, the only time Inuyasha truly belonged to her. . .  
  
Was in her heart.  
  
In her mind.  
  
And now, in her memories.  
  
Tears slid down, gracefully and silently. Kagome threw the jewel as hard as she could against the wooden wall of the hut. A loud clink sounded, but nothing shattered.  
  
Kagome stood up, suddenly, hastily, and almost losing her balance. She straightened up and pointed straight at the jewel.  
  
"You, you stupid jewel, it's all because of you! Maybe I could've never met Inuyasha, maybe I could've never befriended him. . ." Kagome yelled at the inanimate object.  
  
Atsutane sat there ever so quietly, understanding her rage and her sorrow for a reason he didn't know. He knew, he just knew that he'd seen her somewhere, and these indescribable feelings about her. It didn't matter how corny or stupid it sounded. . .mortal words simply couldn't describe it.  
  
"Maybe I could've never loved him." Kagome said finally, falling on her knees and crying into her hands. How unlike her was this, it was as if she totally changed into a new person.  
  
Into the real reincarnated Kikyou.  
  
Atsutane quietly came to where Kagome was and embraced her with his arms. Obviously she was upset because losing Inuyasha was like losing a part of her. And he could really relate. All his life it was as if he didn't even know who he was. There was always a part of him that was always missing.  
  
"I wish I could've told him, t-told him how much I loved him." Kagome whispered into the darkness.  
  
Unexpectedly a flash of bright purple light filled the room. Everything was disappearing around her and Atsutane, as they were both knocked into a state of unconsciousness.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome woke up with a headache, what was that flash of purple light? As she surveyed her surroundings she noticed that she truly wasn't in Kaede's hut anymore.  
  
It was like a vast of white, no beginning, no end, no sky, and no ground.  
  
"Where am I?" Kagome asked, startled as her voice echoed once.  
  
She looked behind her and saw Atsutane still unconscious, well at least if he was here, she wouldn't be alone. Kagome shook his shoulders violently, but to no avail, just like a pillow he would flop down to the ground again.  
  
"Stupid girl, why would you care for him when I'm right here?" a voice sounded.  
  
Kagome, confused by this, blurted out, "Why are there two of you?"  
  
"Because I'm his fairy god-mother!" they said sarcastically, "It's me, Kagome, don't you recognize me?"  
  
"Of course I recognize you, you're Atsut-. . ." Kagome studied him for a bit, everything was exactly like Atsutane, except his attitude. . .  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha?!" she screamed, hardly believing it, she ran over to hug him, "You don't know how much I've missed you, how much I just wanted to talk to you. . ." Kagome said in his ear.  
  
Inuyasha hugged her back, "Actually, I've known all you've said since the beginning, well all you've said to 'Astutane' over there." As he put on a cocky smile  
  
"Y-you heard it all?" She said hesitantly, well Kagome would've said it to him eventually, but not so bluntly like that, "How?"  
  
"I was only a part of him but the rest was a different person. Ever since the jewel was restored I was able to free myself and this is how I'm talking to you right now" He said releasing his hold on her and looking straight into her eyes, "Wish on the jewel to free me from him."  
  
"But, that would mean, Atsutane would be. . .gone. You said that every other thing besides you was different, well I've actually became good friends with him." She said quietly.  
  
"Like what you guys did on the roof of his house?" Inuyasha said jokingly.  
  
Kagome slapped him, leaving red marks on his face, "That's invading my privacy, but I'm being serious here, I don't want to lose any more people."  
  
A/n: o0o0o cliffhanger!! Review if you wanna find out what happens!! Review LAVENDER by me too!!!! And some of my songfics if you can!!! 


	13. Kohaku's Past

A/n: READ THIS FIRST! This is set a while back, while the jewel still wasn't whole. It flashes back to the present though and well it'll come together. And oh yeah thanks to all my great reviewers. Love you all, especially the ones who emailed me to update well HA HERES TWO CHAPTERS!  
  
You Promised Me Chapter 13 – Kohaku's Past  
  
***Set back in the past for those who didn't read.  
  
It was a crisp spring morning. A young girl named Keoko was weeding her family's field. When she came across a most unexpected sight. . .  
  
"Nobuo!!!" a shrill girlish voice sounded across a farmers field.  
  
"Keoko, Keoko? What's wrong?" said Nubuo, dashing towards his sister.  
  
"There's. . .there's a d-dead boy in our f-fields!" Keoko stammered out, her face stricken with horror.  
  
"WHAT?! I mean. . .show me, quickly." Nubuo said, trying to stay as mature as possible.  
  
Keoko quickly led the way through the fields to where she discovered the boy.  
  
'Oh gods oh gods, how can I work in that field again, a dead boy, a bleeding boy, a sorta cute boy. . .' she thought inside her head, 'Ew gods, Keoko you're so stupid, thinking about boys in that way at this time. . .stupid stupid stupid stu –"  
  
"Keoko are you all right?" Nobuo questioned.  
  
Keoko snapped back to reality and discovered that she had been mumbling 'stupid stupid stupid' to herself.  
  
"He's not dead, just not in very good shape, we should take him to the doctor." Nobuo said lifting the boy up.  
  
Keoko glanced at the boy. His clothes had rouge colored stains all over. It was rather pitiful that he was out on his own, how come nobody was searching for him? He was cuter then she could admit freely. His freckles added to his innocent complexion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The doctor quietly examined the young boy's body. He bandaged up his wounds, but as he was doing so, discovered something quite unusual.  
  
"There is some kind of infectious lump on the right side of his back, it should be removed to prevent anything from developing. I shall perform the surgery in three days past." The doctor said holding up three fingers at the last part.  
  
"Yes, sir," Nobuo said politely, "When will he regain consciousness? He could tell us where he is from, perhaps someone is looking for him."  
  
"He should be awake in about a days time, give him water and rest." The doctor said in a monotone.  
  
"Keoko, I will do your chores for today, could you tend to him?" Nobuo asked, turning his head slightly to acknowledge her.  
  
"Yes." She said as non-chalant as possible. Left alone in a cabin with a cute day for half a day. Keoko wanted to squeal with excitement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kohaku blinked his eyes open slowly, he saw ahead of him a young girls face peering down with a worried expression.  
  
"Hello?" Keoko asked quietly, "Are you awake?"  
  
"W-where am I?" Kohaku asked quickly.  
  
"You're in my house, I found you in our fields almost dead. By the way my name is Keoko, what's yours?" she asked with a cheerful tone at the end.  
  
"Kohaku." He said with haste as he pushed himself up from the ground.  
  
But with all his injuries, that attempt had failed. He flopped back on the ground with a thud and a moan.  
  
"Idiot, you're not supposed to move." Keoko said with an edge in her voice.  
  
"I don't belong here, I want to go." Kohaku said.  
  
"Well where do you have to go?" Keoko questioned, shouldn't there be people looking for him?  
  
"Places." He put simply.  
  
"Okay well bear with me the next two days, the doctor is going to remove that gross thing on your back." She said wrinkling her nose.  
  
"No. Don't touch it, it's evil." He said seriously.  
  
"Yeah evilly and disgustingly unsightly." She said with a smirk, not picking up on his tone, "Well I'm going to go fetch some more water for you, don't try to go anywhere!"  
  
She rushed out of the house with a bucket and proceeded to the well. Kohaku waited until he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore and began crawling toward the door.  
  
A couple of minutes passed, and with great effort he was almost in hands reach of it.  
  
But then quite suddenly. . .  
  
There was a boom.  
  
Keoko had opened the door the same moment Kohaku reached for it. The impact sent Kohaku hurtling back towards the floor. And at the same time with shock Keoko made some of the water splash out of the bucket.  
  
"IDIOT!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO ANYWHERE!" Keoko shrieked, hastily rushing to his side to check his injuries.  
  
"Good well none of your wounds opened. Gods, that scared the sh –" she paused and decided to not complete her phrase, "Anyway, go crawl over to where you were resting and I'll make us some tea!"  
  
Kohaku obeyed, wincing every now and then but ultimately making it back. This girl was certainly strange to him, weird, silly yet still caring and kind. Why does she even want to take care of him?  
  
"There!" Keoko said happily, "Lavender tea, my personal favorite, sweet with an edge to it."  
  
Kohaku stared at his cup for a while. Tea? How long had it been since he had tea?  
  
*~* FLASHBACK *~*  
  
"Kohaku!! Papa went to the village next to ours and bought us back packets of jasmine tea!!" a teenage girl said grinning, "You know I heard it was really good and refreshing, what a perfect break from training."  
  
Kohaku and Sango both took a sip and sighed. It was indeed very refreshing after a day's hard work.  
  
"You're right this stuff is amazing, is there any more?" he said elated, craving for more.  
  
"I don't think so, Papa's drinking the rest with Mama, but you can have the rest of my cup, its okay." She said laughing.  
  
*~* END FLASHBACK *~*  
  
A/n: Haha is this a little off subject. . .it doesn't really solve anything for the Inuyasha situation. . .but that's okay, just needed to stuff this in or else "Marry Me" would be pointless and obsolete. As always. . .REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


End file.
